Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-26975626-20160217143813
No. No. Just...no. So Pyrrha is confirmed dead? Seriously? SCREW YOU Roosterteeth, you evil monsters. But her death was meaningful!-The entire fandom No. Like hell, no it wasn't. She just goes out like a bitch fighting edgelord Cinder, who is now probably my least favorite villain, which is surprising, as Adam stabbed Blake in the ovaries and then handily sliced Yang's arm off. But she gave Ruby a power boost! No. Hell no. There were so many ways that her power could have been activated without killing off my favorite character. Seeing Beacon fall and thinking of all of the good times. Right when Roman was beating her. Seeing Yang with her arm cut off. Maybe even seeing one her friends get dealt a mortal blow, but NOT DIE. Roosterteeth, I know everyone is saying that her death was powerful, but it wasn't. It was shameful. Pyrrha Nikos, the badass beautiful warrior, just goes out, turned to ashes, not even sacrificing herself for a greater cause. One of my friend's quit watching RWBY because Monty's animation was not there any more. I'm going to quit watching it because Pyrrha I'm-going-to-die-like-a-bitch Nikos was killed by probably the WORST VILLAIN EVER. You gave us Arkos, boosted our confidence and I was happy! And then you tore it away you cruel monsters! I hope Pyrrha comes back to life and slaughters all of you for you bad decisions! You monsters! Pyrrha, you were amazing. You were an awesome character who complimented Jaune perfectly. You were a badass, and you were the best RWBY had to offer. So in honor of your death, when RWBY Volume 4 comes out, I'm not going to even bother. But it fit the plot!-The. Entire. Goddamn. Fanbase No. Just no. Here's how it SHOULD have gone. Jaune and Pyhrra get away. Instead of Pyrrha vs. Cinder, which was so underwhelming it gave me a brain hemmorhage, we should have gotten Ozpin vs Cinder. Properly. With lots of expositional dialogue, DONE WELL. We should have seen the full extent of his abilities, what he could do and how he fought. What his weapon really was. Ozpin is defeated. Pyrrha and Jaune are about to contact Glynda/Ironwood/Qrow, but Emerald and Mercury stop them. Cue the rematch between Pyrrha and Mercury, while Pyrrha asks about Mercury and Merc tells her about his past (slightly). Jaune uses his empathatic side to reach Emerald, who understands him, and stops her villainous ways. Mercury nearly kills Pyrrha, but Jaune uses his semblance to save her before getting knocked down. Pyrrha, furious over Jaune getting hurt, crushes Mercury's legs, causing him extreme pain. Before she can kill him, Jaune tells her to stop. Cue the Arkkos fuelled kiss. Cue the screaming fanbase who do NOT need Arkos cruelly snatched away from them. Emerald runs away, confused, alone, and scared. Ruby and Weiss go to save Ozpin and they battle Cinder together in a proper battle. Cinder defeats Weiss and deals her a (nonlethal) stab, causing Ruby's maiden powers to flip out. Everything else happens normally, but Pyrrha needs some time alone, and does not accompany them. Then a cutscene to Yang watching a raven turn into, well, Raven. OR... Pyrrha is killed, but this is not confirmed. Cinder shot her to activate Ruby's powers, and actually teleported her. She gets brainwashed by Cinder and becomes her slave and assassin. However some time in Volume 4, she returns and is morally healed by Jaune, regaining her memories of him. Either way, Roosterteeth, screw you. Killing Pyrrha was a dick move.